


Мы умерли вчера

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плотные облака, пепел, падающий с огненных небес, мертвые города, выжившие объединяются в небольшие группы - это новый мир, в котором нужно научиться существовать. Остаться одному, значит умереть. Но Брэдли придется это сделать, чтобы выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. Из записок еще живущего

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin Reverse 2013.

_«Не верь предсказаниям – проживешь относительно спокойную жизнь и, если тебе повезет, умрешь раньше, чем все свершится. И если ты тихо испустил дух в своей постели в окружении родственников, считай, тебе повезло, пусть даже тебе было только двадцать, и ты умер после тяжелой продолжительной болезни. Потому что когда болеешь ты один, а мир вокруг спешит дальше, смириться можно. Религия, вера или убежденность, что тебя потом не просто так съедят черви и некая часть тебя успеет отделиться и улететь на небеса, в рай, ад или переселиться в тело щенка противной соседской собаки, или просто надежда, что все не напрасно, и после смерти будет новое начало, – мощный стимул поменьше отчаиваться и «хорошо держаться». Но у меня здесь мир сошел с ума. Умирать нынче все так же непрестижно, но негласно считается благом, особенно, если ты охромел, болен и даже котелка с огня не снимешь. Поэтому либо ты полезен, либо выживай один. Не видел еще человека, у кого бы получилось. Жаль. Потому что скоро мне предстоит стать одним из них. Засунул бы подальше свое чутье и ушел вместе с Группой, да только хочу ли я? Перестать быть собой – одна из разновидностей смерти. Но даже в этом паршивом мире умирать мне не хочется, Колин»._

Самодельные палатки раскинулись у подножия холма. Дырявые брезенты, грязные простыни, прожженные одеяла, чудом сохранившаяся пленка – на сооружение укрытий шло все, что можно было найти в полуразрушенных домах. Группе повезло: несколько часов назад они миновали руины маленького городка, в котором еще никого не побывало после начала Конца Света. Ночью, хоть теперь это понятие приобрело условный характер, не рисковали ложиться спать без крыши над головой. Пепел – мелкий, легкий, как бумага, и крупный, состоящий из частиц размером с гальку, но не такой тяжелый – сыпался с неба уже третий день. Небо было красным, с низкими седыми облаками, о составе которых никто не задумывался. Кровавый закат. Огненные небеса. Божий гнев. Массовые галлюцинации. Ад. Шоссе 666 над головой. Наверное, каждый успел придумать ему свое название.

– У нас сегодня царский пир! – драл глотку Денни – один из офицеров-спасателей. Бывших. Большая шишка, поговаривают. Люди шли за ним из-за неистребимой веры в Спасителя. Денни одобрял. – Городишко пополнил наши запасы, и вы почувствовали приятную тяжесть в животах и на своих плечах. Это еда, одежда и укрытие. Поэтому сегодня – праздник! 

Люди не могут без веселья, болтовни и песен. Вместо рек выпивки и коктейлей, подносов канапе и креветок – пресная овсянка с городского склада и заваренные в котелке листья, оставляющие дрянную горечь на языке. Пир – это найденная соль или сахар. Песни – не прежние пустые и беззаботные, а сочиненные заново со словами, втоптанными в пыльную землю изнурительными дневными переходами, и с капельками пота, срывающимися с подбородка. Счастье – хороший прочный тент над головой. Компания – невероятным образом выживший бомж и кучка домохозяек с полотенцами в руках. Полотенца – их символ былой жизни. Как у бомжа выпивка.

– Я нашел их в одном из домов. Вот уж удача. Бывает, правда же? Побольше выпить, на бок и забыться. Завтра пусть хоть оставляют здесь, умру счастливым. Предлагаю один раз. Добрый я.

Забытье – пара чудом уцелевших бутылок виски. И правда, на утро могут оставить, никто звать дважды не будет. И не понять – это Группа такая или теперь все человечество с червоточиной. Слабых не осталось, как и готовых жертвовать собой ради других. Альтруизм превратился в пепел. 

– Откажусь.

– Зря, скажу я тебе. Уж как раньше было сложно, а сейчас и подавно. Цель где? Где цель? Слышал я, без нее никуда. Поэтому моя цель здесь, – узловатые морщинистые пальцы погладили бок пыльно-зеленой спортивной сумки. Вещами заложил бутылки. Увидят – отберут, уж точно.

– Ты прав. 

– Неразговорчивый ты сегодня. Оставь, нет никого в городишке. Не выжить там, сам знаешь. 

– Знаю. Но здесь… не мое место.

– Вакантное здесь место. Ничье. И они, – рука указала на кучку молчаливых женщин, – тоже не здесь. Верил бы в призраков, признал бы. А так. Мертвецы ходящие, вот кто…

В центре шумного суетливого круга Денни пошел плясать, ударял руками по бокам и притоптывал ногами. Его мир прост. Он спасает, следуя давно заученной роли. 

_«Теперь думаю, что выбери я когда-то профессию футболиста, то сейчас не заморачивался бы ничем. Умер бы давно. Представляешь, не видеть всего этого! Получить по макушке осколком метеорита – не предполагал, что когда-нибудь буду всерьез размышлять об этом. Здесь страшно, кстати. Ты бы сказал, что не хуже, чем сидеть после десяти часов съемок в мокром холодном озере. Хуже. За мокрое и холодное тут готовы душу продать, да только не в цене она теперь. Не знаю, сколько ты видел, надеюсь, что тебе хватило первого метеорита или первого вулкана, или первой большой волны. Ты так и остался дома, в своей Арме, насколько я знаю. Мне тут сказали, что через Гринвич теперь не проходит нулевой меридиан. Сдвинулась орбита, Земля завалилась на бок – освобождается от человечества, как собака оттряхивается от блох и грязи. Понятия не имею, верю ли я им. Если бы это сказал ты, я бы посмеялся немного, а потом поверил. Но вся беда в том, что я не знаю, что сказал бы ты…»._

Под ногами струился, осыпался песок, отмеряя каждый шаг, словно большие, созданные самой природой часы. Время теперь только так и можно было посчитать – шагами, песчинками, ударами сердца. Брэдли по привычке носил часы, да толку от них было не больше, чем от плотного слоя красных облаков над головой. А он, дурак, когда-то мечтал слетать на Марс… или сыграть, например, в «Докторе Кто». Серия про красную планету будоражила воображение. Впрочем, доля иронии в этом есть – теперь он совершенно один посреди пустыни с крепким рюкзаком, оттягивающим плечи, и пухлой тетрадкой-дневником – его единственным верным слушателем в последнее время – головой, полной невеселых мыслей и чутьем. Идиотским чутьем, что в городке, который группа прошла около пяти часов назад, был кто-то живой и – черт возьми, какая глупость! – знакомый. Остаться там днем казалось глупостью, зато уйти в ночь получилось просто. 

Трава почти вся пожухла и стала серой, бледной и хрупкой. Умные головы утверждали, что в пепле яд, и скоро всем выжившим будет долгожданная крышка. Да только прошла неделя, две по скромным подсчетам все тех же голов, но умирать никто не собирался. Разве что, если уснуть под Огненными небесами без крыши над головой, то очень просто не проснуться или сойти с ума. Брэдли дважды видел таких. Еще нормальные вчера люди наутро блаженно улыбались и отказывались куда-либо идти, а потом впадали в необъяснимую агрессию и не успокаивались, пока не убивали себя.

Городок появился быстрее, чем Брэдли рассчитывал. Вырос неожиданно посреди бугристой пустыни и призрачных деревьев. Первый дом – он хорошо запомнил – был разрушен почти до основания, только две балки торчали, как импровизированные ворота. В царство мертвых или еще куда-нибудь – не суть важно. О символике сейчас задумываться, только голову перегружать. Теперь под подошвами ботинок захрустело битое стекло и каменное крошево. Брэдли огляделся. Сложно сказать даже, в какой стране был этот город. Таких вот маленьких, захолустных везде было полно. Разве что точно это был не дом, не Англия – вряд ли что-то выжило на островах, и маловероятно, что их прибило к континенту большой волной, а Брэдли так быстро смог добраться до побережья. Острова ушли под воду, наверное. 

Шорох – отчетливый и до невозможности жуткий – раздался слева. Брэдли замер, жалея, что не нашел палку поувесистее. С гвоздем. Лучшее оружие, если нет огнестрельного, которое теперь – огромная редкость и ценность. Шорох повторился. Шаги. Голос… не человеческий. Заплутавшее животное, скорее всего, волк. Почему-то они оказались самыми живучими. Упал кирпич, раскрошился, голос повторился – утробное мычание. Из-за полуразрушенной стены вышла пятнистая корова и жалобно посмотрела на Брэдли. На ее шее болтался шнурок от колокольчика, бока и холка запылились, рога были перемотаны грязной тряпкой.

– Привет, – оторопело сказал Брэдли.

– Му-у-у-у! – ответила корова.

Внимательные, с поволокой глаза смотрели серьезно и с толикой грусти. Корове тоже не нравилось происходящее. Как она выжила, если трава превратилась в пыль? Брэдли тяжело сел на опрокинутую балку, откинул рюкзак в сторону и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он отбился от Группы, рискнул всем. То ли глупо надеясь на чудо, что в его возрасте и условиях творящегося вокруг сумасшествия – просто детская выходка, то ли подсознательно стремясь поскорее сбежать от мертвых внутри людей, от шебутного, жестокого лидера и царящей в Группе атмосферы отчаяния. Жизнь: кипучая энергия, искренность и человечность – Брэдли обнаружил, что именно без этого существовать получается хреново. Общество коровы – и то лучше.

Корова снова замычала и затрясла обмотанными рогами. Упитанное животное, ухоженное, сытое… с набухшим от молока выменем. За три недели с начала Конца Света она бы сдохла от голода и от того, что ее никто не доил… Брэдли внимательнее посмотрел на корову. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось сделать глоток настоящего молока и плевать на одиночество и (вполне возможно) на галлюцинации. Он даже стряхнул пепел с волос – не зря говорят, что от него сходят с ума. 

– Давай считать, что ты настоящая, – сказал Брэдли корове. – И что не тебя я видел здесь днем. Тогда выходит довольно любопытная картина – у тебя есть хозяин, который кормит тебя, доит, чистит и… что там еще делают с коровами? Дрессирует? Ты будешь королевой этого городишки, если проводишь меня к нему. Идет?

Пепел продолжал падать с красного неба, оседая на развалинах наподобие снега. Тишина давила на уши, сводила с ума, и Брэдли шумно задышал. Все-таки шорох шагов Группы, к которому он успел привыкнуть, тихие редкие разговоры и прочие звуки, издаваемые людьми, которых и не замечаешь обычно, – один из залогов душевного здоровья. А теперь он в одиночестве разговаривает с коровой. Жаль рассказать некому, посмеяться…

Корова вдруг развернулась и побрела вглубь развалин, но на полпути остановилась и мотнула головой, словно предлагая следовать за собой. Брэдли уже ничему не удивлялся в этом сумасшедшем мире.

_«Полчаса назад я пытался ее подоить. Корову. Оказывается, фильмов не достаточно, чтобы правильно воспроизвести весь процесс. Я едва увернулся от копыта и получил рогом в бок. Не смертельно, но довольно ощутимо. Иногда жалею, что вырос не на ферме, это бы пригодилось сейчас куда больше актерского мастерства или умения хорошо пинать мяч. А ты в своей Арме коров, случаем, не доил? Подозреваю, что нет, но от тебя можно всего ожидать. Выяснил, есть две вещи, по которым я скучаю больше всего: это молоко, которого полно в этой чертовой животине, но я понятию не имею, как до него добраться, и твое чертово же общество. Когда все вокруг твердят, какой Колин хороший и милый, волей-неволей проникаешься и потом просто не можешь без этого жить. Да ты и сам, наверное, знаешь по тем нескольким случаям… когда я откровенно трусил. Гипноз какой-то, и вывести меня из этого состояния явно не успели. Я должен думать о своей шкуре и отгораживаться от «сильной психологической травмы», а вместо этого я пачкаю огрызком карандаша бумагу и разговариваю с животными и мертвыми друзьями из прошлой нормальной жизни»._

Корова завела Брэдли в самое сердце городка и остановилась около большой разрушенной церкви. Весь путь – только развалины, пыль и пепел. Денни – глава Группы – умно поступил, что лишь по краю прошел городок, не позволив людям увидеть их светлые воспоминания, втоптанные в землю. Покореженная детская коляска, лежащая на боку; мертвый экран телевизора, пробитый в нескольких местах; остовы стен; старая чугунная ванна, уцелевшая, но никому не нужная; цветные осколки, новогодняя гирлянда, жестяная банка из-под пива… Уютные мелочи, атрибуты той прошлой, сытой жизни, покрытые пеплом. Скоро полностью скроются под ним. 

Корова пропала после того, как Брэдли решил исследовать относительно сохранившийся дом. Он не стал ее привязывать (да и нечем было) просто оставил у входа, наказав ждать, уверенный, что она останется на месте, а потом поведет дальше. 

Только после того, как обнаружил, что остался совершенно один среди развалин, Брэдли понял, что такое настоящее одиночество. Оно оказалось не хуже и не лучше похода в Группе. Просто страшнее и, как ни странно, спокойнее.

Брэдли обошел городок вдоль и поперек, но так и не нашел ни коровы, ни следов чьего-либо присутствия. Себе он сказал, что это доказывает лишь одно – из него хреновый следопыт.

В городке оказалось слишком много церквей. Иногда Брэдли казалось, что он узнает узкие улочки или фасады зданий. Возможно, он просто заплутал и ходил кругами.

Фотография смутно знакомой семьи лежала под крышей, и пепел не успел до нее добраться. Счастливая молодая пара с двумя детьми. Старшего мальчика отец держал за руку, а младший, лопоухий, темноволосый, еще не научившийся ходить, внимательно изучал крестик, висящий на цепочке на шее матери. Брэдли, почувствовав внезапную, необъяснимую симпатию к малышу, забрал фотографию с собой.

Вскоре он обзавелся ковбойской шляпой, которую тут же нахлобучил на голову. Лучшей защиты от пепла и не придумаешь! 

Блуждание по городку не утомляло, это был особый вид изощренного удовольствия.

Один раз Брэдли видел волка, копающегося в развалинах. Огромный, серый, он не заметил человека, словно потерял нюх. Что волк выкапывал из пепла, Брэдли не видел и подозревал, что видеть бы не захотел.

Большой колокол лежал на боку, а внутри него скрючился человеческий скелет. Это был первый труп, на который наткнулся Брэдли с начала Конца Света. Если учитывать, что мало кто выжил после падений метеоритов, серий цунами, извержений вулканов и землетрясений, то этот факт поражал больше всего. Существовало только одно объяснение – пепел скрывал все.

Как оказалось, о ночлеге следовало позаботиться гораздо более тщательным образом, чем обычно.

_«Кто-то продырявил мой тент. Бессмысленно, ведь это была единственная вещь, за которую можно выторговать хоть какую-то цену. Я не расставался с моим рюкзаком. Как, кто и когда успел это сделать? Я почти восхищаюсь им. Должно быть, он подрабатывал фокусником раньше. Ловкость рук, и прощай мой разум. Но сегодня мне немного везет. В этом городке сохранилось немало крыш, под которыми нет пепла. Остановлюсь под одной из них. Выберу самую темную, чтобы вспомнить, какой бывает ночь. О звездах и мечтать глупо, разве что приснятся. Как и прохлада. А малыш на фотографии чем-то похож на тебя. Уши у него такие же примечательные и улыбка. Я скучаю»._

Брэдли закрыл глаза, едва пристроил голову на мягкой части рюкзака. Одной рукой он прижимал к себе дневник, другой – фотографию неизвестной семьи. Он заснул так крепко, что не услышал, как большой кусок крыши обвалился внутрь. Звук заглушил плотный серый ковер. Не почувствовал, что сверху посыпался пепел, укрывая его словно пуховым одеялом. Он только поморщился, когда серые частички защекотали нос, а потом провалился в еще более глубокий, но больной, ненормальный сон.

Через час, а может быть, через день, тишину разрезал звук шаркающих шагов у входа. Кто-то тихо выругался, споткнувшись об один из булыжников, потом изумленно вскрикнул, когда разглядел, кого на этот раз заманила в городок судьба. Шаги зачастили, гость упал на колени около спящего Брэдли. Тонкие пальцы оттерли пыль с бледного лица, стряхнули ее с волос, с поношенной одежды, с рук… Незнакомец потряс Брэдли за плечи, стараясь разбудить, позвал по имени, отчаянно пытаясь докричаться. А потом размахнулся и влепил ощутимую, звонкую пощечину, звука которой испугалась даже вязкая тишина.


	2. Часть 2. Огненные небеса

Брэдли с трудом разлепил глаза, словно его разбудили через полчаса после того, как он заснул, а перед этим он бодрствовал больше суток. Перед ним маячила испуганная физиономия, несомненно, человеческая, определенно, очень знакомая. Таращились огромные синие глаза, тонкие пальцы то и дело отводили отросшую челку с глаз, зубы покусывали пухлые губы, уши по-прежнему топорщились, даже в полутьме это было заметно. Брэдли улыбнулся своему неожиданному видению. Если его доконал Конец Света и пепел, то он был совсем не против провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в компании такой галлюцинации. По правде говоря, он даже мечтал об этом.

– А еще в этом городе есть корова, – пьяно сказал Брэдли, изучая радость в знакомых глазах и устремившиеся вверх уголки губ. – Но тебе ведь нельзя с ней быть рядом.

Брэдли не успел договорить, как звук второй пощечины отдался в голове высоким звоном, и только потом пришел слабый отголосок боли. Так по-настоящему… Брэдли удивленно коснулся щеки и часто заморгал, стараясь прийти в себя.

– Рядом можно, – ворчливо пробормотал Колин, потирая ушибленную ладонь. – А тебе бы не мешало побриться и поесть. 

– Разве в раю нужно бриться? Всегда считал, что на то он и рай, потому что здесь не придется заниматься рутиной каждый день. Или это какое-то другое место, и все религии нам нагло врали?

– Не рай это, не обольщайся. Больше похоже на ад, я бы сказал, только без чертей и котлов, зато с пеплом, которого многовато тебе на голову высыпалось. Приходи в себя, а, Брэдли… – жалобно попросил Колин.

– За что тебя в ад-то? Ты не заслужил.

– А никто не заслужил из тех, кто здесь оказался. 

Брэдли пошевелился, с удивлением ощущая под головой походный рюкзак, вспоминая очертания комнаты, где не так давно уснул, и разглядывая развалины городка – те же, что и раньше. Если это и был рай, то довольно странный. И Колин прав – в аду они живут и так, зачем еще что-то придумывать? Первую неделю в Группе набирала популярность теория, что все люди, все, кого они видят вокруг, просто умерли и попали в ад. Праведником никто из них не был – факт, поэтому теория имела право на существование. 

Брэдли присмотрелся к Колину, который похудел до размеров семилетней давности и стал тем же мальчишкой, с которым Брэдли познакомили на одном из прослушиваний к «Мерлину». И даже волосы отрастил похоже. Только взгляд теперь был тяжелее и растерял былую наивность. 

– Ты же умер, – Брэдли протянул руку и дотронулся до щеки Колина. – Ты был дома, в Арме, от которой совсем ничего не осталось.

– Я и сейчас дома, – Колин с тоской огляделся. – Это Арма, Брэдли. И я понятия не имею, как здесь оказался ты.

Брэдли не стал вразумлять Колина, что его родным городом это место быть никак не могло. И не только потому, что острова должны были уйти под воду. Даже если это каким-то чудом не случилось, то добраться из Германии в Северную Ирландию, не заметив, как преодолел несколько тысяч километров и пролив пешком, было невозможно. Вместо этого Брэдли достал фотографию неизвестной семьи и ткнул пальцем в лопоухого малыша.

– Это ты, – убежденно заявил он. Казалось логичным, что если Колин здесь и утверждает, что это его дом, то и на фотографии должна быть его семья.

– Я, – Колин наклонил голову, разглядывая, и закусил губу.

– Где все?

Глупый вопрос. Брэдли несколько часов блуждал по городу, но так и не нашел ни людей, ни признаков их существования. Получается, Колин живет в своей Арме один. Как призрак. Существует среди развалин, устроился в родительском доме, питается, не иначе, воздухом и болтает сам с собой. Или с коровой. Кто-то же замотал ей рога тряпкой.

– Ушли, – безразлично бросил Колин.

– А ты?

– Я остался сам, потому что… – он выставил перед собой ногу в ободранной, висящей бахромой штанине. Голень рассекала отвратительного вида рана, начавшая подживать, но, должно быть, нестерпимо болезненная. – Я сам, – быстро проговорил Колин. – Я сам.

Он устало осел на землю и оперся на руки, вытянув ногу перед собой. Брэдли перестали волновать мелкие вопросы, вроде путаницы в географии и прогнившие душонки некоторых людей. С детства он умел действовать быстро и собранно в любой ситуации. Это было то, что он ценил в себе, позволяя поддаться некоторому нарциссизму. И это неоднократно спасало его в щекотливых ситуациях. В рюкзаке, помимо еды и тента, хранилась самая настоящая аптечка с лекарствами, бинтами и перевязочным материалом. Большая, принадлежавшая раньше спасателям. Может, даже самому Денни, в первые дни он искал что-то подобное.

Брэдли решительно отвел руки Колина в стороны, когда тот вздумал сопротивляться, тщательно промыл его рану, обработал обеззараживающим средством и, предупредив, что будет очень больно, вытащил мусор и вытер пепел. Колин терпел, бледнея с каждой секундой, кусал губу, казавшуюся неестественно яркой на фоне белого лица, и стискивал руки в кулаки. Пытался отобрать бинты и сделать все сам. Брэдли не позволил, но к советам прислушался. На стороне Колина была его мать-медсестра. 

– Я упал на развалинах, – сообщил Колин позже, проверяя повязку. – А потом сбежал от своих спутников, чтобы не тормозить их в пути.

– Когда?

– Два дня назад.

Они просидели под крышей несколько часов, перекидываясь лишь незначительными фразами. Они оба не представляли, о чем можно было поговорить, хоть раньше таких проблем никогда не возникало. Выражать свою радость, что непостижимым образом Колин остался жив, казалось глупо. Сейчас жив, завтра нет – закон жизни, существовавший всегда, но сейчас ставший гораздо актуальнее (хотя сердце Брэдли сжималось от радости, лучшего подарка от судьбы, чем появление Колина, было придумать сложно). Да и никто бы не поручился, что это везение – выжить теперь. Болтать о прежней жизни не решался никто из них – больно, нелепо, невозможно наложить на эту рану бинты. Рассказывать о путешествии с Группой Брэдли не стал – две недели слились в один день, прогорклый, как серый кисель, полный горечи и безысходности. Обсуждать Конец Света, крушение метеоритов и последующие катастрофы было неинтересно. Колин сообщил, что проснулся утром от ужасного грохота, потом бежал куда-то вместе с испуганными людьми, пережидал больше суток в бункере, а позже прибился к Группе, которая ему даже нравилась. Если бы он не покалечил ногу, то так бы и шел с ними к мифическому нагорью, где не падает с неба пепел, все еще растет трава, и облака расступаются перед солнцем. Сказка, песнь надежды, без которых человек выжить не способен, он просто перестает бороться. Брэдли рассказал, что Германия оказалась вдалеке от основных событий, но города были разрушены серией землетрясений, а на Берлин упал маленький осколок метеорита. Колин спросил, как Брэдли оказался в Арме. Брэдли промолчал, сам желая получить ответ.

Они остались в доме, только перенесли спальное место подальше от дырки в крыше. Брэдли решил, что Колину пока рано двигаться в путь. Уйти из Армы он вознамерился твердо.

На следующий день рана на ноге Колина выглядела гораздо лучше. Через два дня начала затягиваться, обещая оставить вместо себя отвратительного вида рубец. Колин, смеясь, предположил, что большинство бактерий, должно быть, тоже не пережило Конца Света, поэтому не случилось заражения. Брэдли предпочитал думать, что им просто повезло. У Колина оказались богатые запасы еды и питья, и он с радостью поделился ими с Брэдли.

Они нашли среди развалин шахматную доску с полным комплектом фигурок и потратили несколько часов, пытаясь побить друг друга в импровизированном сражении. Выиграл Брэдли. Просто потому, что по давнему негласному соглашению – сражения, битвы, споры, драки – его территория.

Корову отловили через три дня. И Колину – невероятному, фантастическому, самому лучшему Колину Моргану – удалось ее подоить. Его улыбки и мягкий тембр голоса, лукавый взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц смогли очаровать даже неразумное животное. Брэдли в благодарность похлопал его по спине, а потом, не удержавшись, обнял, крепко прижимая к себе, и долго не мог отпустить. Колин, которому к молоку и подходить было вредно, сделал ему поистине королевский подарок. Кто перевязал корове рога и ухаживал за ней, так и осталось загадкой.

Небо по-прежнему оставалось красным, хоть по всем законам физики уже должно было очиститься от метеоритной пыли. Но, кажется, прежние законы давно перестали действовать. Пепел не прекращал падать. За прошедшие с момента начала Конца Света три недели он должен был укрыть землю на несколько метров, но ровный серый ковер по-прежнему был толщиной сантиметров пять, не больше.

Брэдли решил покинуть город через шесть дней после своего появления там. То, что Колин пойдет с ним, не обсуждалось. Брэдли неумело выстругал из крышки стола подобие костыля и велел Колину пользоваться им, пока не перестанет болеть нога. 

– Я слышал, – сказал Колин в последний день их пребывания в Арме, – что где-то существует место, где нет пепла и облаков над головой. Это нагорье на северо-западе отсюда.

На следующий день они вышли из городка и медленно направились на северо-запад, где, по подсчетам Брэдли, рано или поздно должно было оказаться море. Если оно вообще существовало в этом мире. Еще одна теория от сумасшедших выживших эзотериков – все человечество выкинуло в иной, параллельный мир, похожий на привычный нам лишь внешне, на первый беглый взгляд. 

На выходе из Армы Брэдли вновь увидел человеческий скелет и остов автомобиля. Кто-то, наверное, в самом начале, натянул над ними тент. Одно из преимуществ пепла – он скрывает смерть, но не дарит жизнь ни людям, ни чудовищам. Он – ничто.

Колин смешно прихрамывал со своим костылем. Брэдли разгрузил его рюкзак и теперь нес почти всю поклажу, делая вид, что ему совсем не тяжело. Вряд ли у него получилось. Брэдли точно знал, что Колин перекладывает вещи в свой рюкзак, стоит только заснуть или отвернуться. Для верности он делал то же самое каждый раз, когда Колин, утомленный длинным переходом, проваливался в сон, едва Брэдли натягивал тент.

Брэдли больше не писал в своем дневнике. Он разговаривал с Колином, пока тот спал, считая это наиболее правильным. Он не мог поговорить с ним прямо, возлагая на его худые костлявые плечи еще и свои тяжелые мысли, но мог излить душу, глядя в спокойное умиротворенное сном лицо. Несмотря на все случившееся, никому из них не снились кошмары. Брэдли привык решать все сам. За себя, а теперь и за Колина, который выглядел потерянным и одиноким, если думал, что Брэдли его не видит.

Через два дня они встретили первую Группу. В ней было целых три лидера – сурового вида женщина с пучком длинных черных волос и постоянно нахмуренными бровями, она говорила отрывисто и только по существу и являлась «мозгом» Группы. Вторым был веселый парень одного возраста с Брэдли, которому до всего было дело; его стойкая позиция – «прорвемся несмотря ни на что» – импонировала всем, он был «сердцем группы». Третий – мужчина средних лет, невзрачный на вид, с тяжелым взглядом серых как пепел глаз и звучным голосом; именно за ним шли все, слушаясь беспрекословно. Они предложили Брэдли и Колину присоединиться к Группе, которая была довольно большой по меркам Брэдли (человек сто), уговаривали, логично рассуждая, что вдвоем им не выжить, и Колину нужен обязательный уход, так явно он хромал. Их предложение звучало заманчиво. Скинуть часть ответственности, переложить на других и слиться с массой ждущих, идущих, терпящих, надеющихся, верящих… стать, как все. Брэдли перехватил взгляд Колина и отказался. Как все – это не для них. А что до шансов – они равны для каждого. 

На прощание лидеры рассказали, что в двух часах ходьбы на юг есть город. Пустой, как и остальные, но мало подвергшийся разрушениям. Там можно раздобыть еду и кое-какие вещи. Почему-то жить в городах никто не оставался.

Вторую Группу – маленькую, состоящую сплошь из мужчин – встретили на следующий день. Она шла на юго-восток. Колин сказал, что у них нет шансов, потому они, скорее всего, бывшие заключенные, поэтому и ведет их что-то в иную, неправильную сторону.

 

После одного особенно длинного перехода Брэдли заснул раньше, чем успел растянуть тент. Бессонницей в этом мире не страдал никто – еще один очевидный плюс. Так их может набраться и на вполне сносную жизнь. Всего-то – дело привычки и адаптации, и любой Конец Света обернется Новым Началом – очередной закон жизни.

Когда Брэдли проснулся через несколько часов, Колин сидел около его рюкзака (опять перетаскивал себе вещи!) и листал тетрадь, вчитываясь в рукописные строчки. Брэдли шумно вздохнул. Непроизвольно, не собираясь привлекать внимание. Колин искоса глянул на него, совсем не испугавшись.

– Это правда, – спросил он, ведя пальцем по странице, – что ты скучал по мне?

– В таких записях не принято врать, – Брэдли сел, откинувшись назад и пристально глядя на Колина.

– Иногда мне кажется, что пепел исполняет желания, – Колин задрал голову и мечтательно посмотрел на красное небо.

– Было бы это так, передо мной бы уже стояла тарелка с хорошо прожаренным стейком и овощами и стакан молока. Ну, и большой тазик салата для тебя.

– Еда – это все, о чем ты мечтаешь?

Колин слегка наклонил голову, в его глазах отражалось красное небо, но даже оно не смогло заглушить их синевы. Иногда Брэдли думал, что глаза Колина – это единственное напоминание о прежнем цвете неба. Он даже не подозревал, что Колин думает точно так же о его глазах…

– Глупо мечтать о чем-то еще. Разве что проснуться и обнаружить себя в прежнем мире, который был до Конца Света. Но я не уверен, что хочу этого теперь.

– Почему? – Колин подобрался и подтянул колени к подбородку, тетрадь он нежно прижимал к себе, словно нашел там что-то очень важное.

– Потому что, каков бы ни был сегодняшний мир, любое возвращение – это движение назад.

– Я бы предпочел услышать, что в прошлом мире мы были далеко друг от друга, тем он и плох. Ты в Германии на съемках, я в Арме в отпуске. А до этого – редкие телефонные звонки и сошедшие на нет встречи.

– И почему так вышло?

– Не знаю, – Колин слегка улыбнулся. – Иногда так происходит, когда пропадает общее дело.

– Жаль, что это случилось с нами.

– Мне тоже. И я очень рад, что именно ты сейчас рядом со мной.

Как и обычно им не требовалось громких признаний и звучных слов, чтобы понять и почувствовать друг друга. Достаточно пары взглядов, немного учащенного дыхания и пальцев Колина, небрежно перебирающих страницы. Брэдли поначалу говорил себе, что некоторое безумие их отношений в том, что они оба слишком вживались в роли. А потом привык и перестал обращать внимание на сходства и различия, просто наслаждался обществом Колина, слушал его голос, украдкой ловил улыбки и чуть более откровенные, чем положено для друзей, взгляды. Колин был особенный. Не потому, что все вокруг называли его гением, что вполне соответствовало действительности. Просто... вряд ли был другой такой человек, от одного присутствия которого рядом жить хотелось на полную катушку, и даже воздух становился слаще на вкус. 

Брэдли подался вперед, чтобы забрать тетрадь. Колин, наверное, все не так понял и качнулся навстречу. Их губы встретились. Немного больно из-за слишком быстрого движения. Колин положил руку на затылок Брэдли и не позволил отстраниться, целуя жадно и отчаянно, словно не зная, получится ли сделать это вновь. Брэдли действительно постарался высвободиться, но стоило ему взглянуть в такие близкие синие глаза, прочесть в них мольбу, потребность в близости с ним, только с ним, Брэдли Джеймсом, а не с кем-нибудь гипотетическим, как другое желание – защитить, обладать, быть рядом – пересилило все. Брэдли подхватил Колина под спину и осторожно уложил на подстилку, помня о покалеченной ноге, которая, впрочем, уже почти зажила. Он навалился сверху, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями лицо Колина, спускаясь к шее и полностью отдаваясь ощущениям и желаниям. Разве не этого он хотел уже шесть гребанных лет? Мечтал по ночам в своем номере отеля, прислушиваясь к звукам за стенкой, уверенный, однако, что это плохая идея. Впрочем, пару раз он получал свое, когда умудрялся перебрать на вечеринках, и на утро всегда было неловко. Брэдли торопливо предлагал забыть и остаться как прежде – друзьями, партнерами по съемкам и чтобы ничего не стояло между ними. Колин соглашался. А Брэдли так хотел, чтобы хоть раз тот заявил, что раз случилось однажды, дважды, трижды… то это явно не случайность и стоит попробовать быть вместе. Вот, кажется, дождался. Колин шептал всякие нелепости, подставлялся под поцелуи и повторял, что он так ждал, так хотел, не мог себе простить долгое расставание. Брэдли почти не слушал его. Он верил только гибкому телу под собой, которое выгибалось, стоило задеть затвердевший сосок, или дрожало, когда их члены соприкасались… Брэдли не мог терпеть долго, а Колин уже мало что соображал. Поэтому вышло торопливо и кончилось очень быстро, словно они были подростками, у которых все происходит в самый первый раз. Хватило пары толчков, пары громких стонов Колина и его движений навстречу, чтобы Брэдли накрыло, на несколько мгновений вышвыривая из сумасшедшей реальности…

На этот раз Брэдли не стал предлагать Колину забыть. Он знал, что даже если бы заикнулся об этом, Колин бы решительно пресек подобные мысли. Потому что не время сейчас бегать от себя. Пора бы уже принять, раскрыть глаза шире, заглянуть в свое сердце и найти, что все оно занято удивительными синими глазами, лукавыми улыбками и мягким голосом Колина Моргана…

Пожалуй, теперь переходы стали гораздо приятнее. Колин расслабился и стал чаще улыбаться. Его нога зажила, но палку-костыль он выкидывать не стал. После того, как он отбился им от сумасшедшего одиночки, который напал на их стоянку посреди «ночи», костыль стал гордо именоваться «кунг-фу палкой». Брэдли долго смеялся, когда услышал это название впервые и потрепал Колина по голове с далеко идущими последствиями... Кажется, он научился радоваться этой ненормальной однообразной жизни.

По дороге почти каждый день попадались мертвые города, где можно было пополнить запасы еды и питья. Брэдли часто спрашивал себя, куда они идут, зачем и в чем же смысл. Однажды он задал эти вопросы Колину. И тот ответил, что не важно куда и как долго, важно только, что они остаются собой – людьми, которые еще к чему-то стремятся и любят друг друга (на этой фразе Брэдли сбился с шага, но всей душой согласился с таким смелым утверждением). Потому что жизнь – это не прежние бурлящие города, постоянная спешка и мелкие цели, вроде славы и хорошей зарплаты. Жизнь, она внутри нас, в наших мыслях и чувствах, и, если мы готовы отдать всего себя другому человеку, друг другу, то ничего лучшего и желать нельзя. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.


	3. Часть 3. Кьеркегорское нагорье

– Там действительно светит солнце. И трава зеленая, и небо, послушайте, небо синее без единого облачка! Там будто иной мир, не прежний, но очень похожий. Там ночь сменяется днем, а люди вновь научились улыбаться. Там рай на земле, и Бог говорит с каждым, кто сумеет преодолеть пустошь и добраться до нагорья. Некоторые твердят, что нужно умереть, чтобы попасть туда. Не верьте. Нагорье – сама жизнь, и только чистые душой сумеют добраться до него.

Теперь в каждой Группе, которые Брэдли и Колин встречали почти каждый день, не говорили ни о чем ином, кроме мифического Нагорья. Слух о нем распространялся очень быстро, и люди стремились туда, ведомые надеждой. Все чаще говорили о боге, вновь именуя его «спасителем» и «всепрощающим». Когда цепляться больше не за что, религия становится той самой соломинкой, которая помогает держаться на плаву. Брэдли к подобным рассуждениям подходил скептически, как и Колин. Они по-прежнему считали, что самое главное, что они есть друг у друга. В этом была их религия, их бог и их любовь.

Теперь все шли на северо-восток. По расчетам Брэдли они уже давно должны были достигнуть моря, но впереди была лишь серая земля. Куда-то делись деревья, хоть воздух по-прежнему был пригоден для дыхания, реже стали попадаться города, и приходилось тащить с собой как можно больше запасов еды и воды. Колин хоть и утверждал, что может нести вес наравне с Брэдли, но быстро выбивался из сил и бледнел все больше. В конце концов, они вместе смастерили что-то вроде тележки с большими велосипедными колесами, которую можно было катить по пеплу.

Множество ног топтало серый ковер, но не появлялось ни единой тропинки, а следы быстро заполнялись новым пеплом, будто их и не было. Но люди безошибочно чувствовали направление, словно мифические силы, о которых и раньше мало что было известно и которые никогда ничем не подтверждались, теперь проснулись в каждом и вели их к спасению. Или же Нагорье притягивало, словно магнитом. Но не всех. Были и те, кто бежал в противоположном направлении. И будто в подтверждении всех религиозных теорий, это чаще всего были преступники, кто и раньше жил не по совести.

– А ты веришь, что Нагорье существует? – спросил на одной из стоянок Колин. Он расстилал подстилку, пока Брэдли натягивал тент и вбивал колышки.

– Я верю, – Брэдли посильнее ударил молотком, вгоняя деревянную палку в невидимую под пеплом землю, – что пока есть цель, люди будут делать все, чтобы достигнуть ее. И если они не найдут Нагорье, то сделают его сами. Не знаю, может, разгонят облака, смастерив большой ветродуй. Приспособятся.

– Но было бы здорово вновь увидеть солнце и звезды.

Брэдли забрался под тент и притянул к себе Колина. Теперь они не боялись засыпать вдвоем, хоть опасность, что их обворуют, пока они спят, все еще была довольно реальной. Но ни Брэдли, ни Колин не хотели отказываться от редких часов, когда они могли насладиться объятиями друг друга, понежиться в родном тепле и любить, пока хватит сил. Самый отчаянный, самый фантастический секс у них был теперь, когда все социальные маски давно сброшены, и кроме чувств не остается уже ничего. Разве что Колин в шутку жаловался на отсутствие матраца, который, к слову, успешно заменял ковер из пепла. Никаких камушков в задницу не впивалось, и даже будто что-то пружинило. Брэдли ради интереса сам проверил, когда Колин оседлал его, сбив головой тент. Впрочем, и это не помешало им сначала закончить, а потом заняться ремонтом крыши.

– Но может быть, что теперь наш мир таков. И рано или поздно люди это поймут. Снова построят цивилизацию, все равно ничего иного делать не умеют.

– Не думаю. Очень скоро закончится еда и вода, а новых источников пищи пока никто не нашел. Что с нами будет тогда?

Брэдли и сам об этом думал ни раз. Точнее, начинал думать, а потом бросал, не желая волноваться из-за того, что еще не случилось. Может быть, они умрут очень скоро, а может, найдется способ выжить – не все ли равно, если нельзя ничего изменить своими силами.

Они часто играли в города, пока мерили шагами серую землю. Это было одновременно больно, потому что ни один из городов не пережил Конца Света, и в тоже время позволяло развлечься и размять мозг, как выражался сам Брэдли. Иногда Колин имитировал какой-нибудь акцент или изображал то старика, то десятилетнюю девочку, то повторял одну из своих прежних ролей, и Брэдли угадывал почти всегда безошибочно. Колин дулся, а потом смеялся очень искренне и беззаботно.

Однажды они едва не потеряли друг друга. Напали волки. Кажется, единственные выжившие животные на этой планете. Их было трое – злобных, огромных, голодных – с ними не справилась бы никакая «кунг-фу палка». С острых зубов капала слюна, а в глазах плескалось бешенство. Испуганные, потерянные животные, у которых тоже отняли дом. Кажется, они все-таки сошли с ума. Один нацелился на Брэдли, готовый к прыжку, другой заблокировал Колина, примериваясь к его горлу… А потом раздался выстрел, за ним второй, третий! Брэдли завороженно смотрел, как волк тяжело заваливается на бок, скуля и судорожно дергаясь. Сзади вскрикнул Колин и вцепился в его руку сильно, больно. Значит, жив, значит, в порядке. Брэдли обернулся и встретился глазами с Денни – лидером своей бывшей Группы. Тот опустил ружье и сделал знак, что все в порядке. Позже Брэдли узнал, что это были последние три патрона, и так и не смог объяснить себе, чем заслужил такой подарок от человека, которого не слишком-то уважал раньше, считая эгоистичным и жадным до власти. Денни улыбнулся и пожал плечами, пожевал найденную где-то зубочистку, почесал жесткие седые волосы, забравшись пятерней под кепку, и сказал, что всегда уважал сильных и самодостаточных личностей, как Брэдли. Пунктик у него такой – спасать тех, кто лучшего него самого по всем параметрам. 

А через семь дней, семь длинных изматывающих переходов, Брэдли издалека увидел Кьеркегорское Нагорье, как его успели прозвать люди. То ли за учение философа о человеческом существовании, которое некоторые видели в собственном пути к Нагорью, то ли за стадии отчаяния, которые тоже успели испытать на себе почти все. Этих умных слов Брэдли понабрался от болтливых, но начитанных прохожих. Теперь люди шли к Нагорью сплошным потоком, и невозможно было остаться в одиночестве, как прежде. Кое-что ему рассказал Колин, который тоже был недоволен концу их уединения. 

Над Нагорьем светило солнце. Самое настоящее. И там зеленела трава, Брэдли был уверен, хоть и вряд ли смог бы разглядеть ее с такого расстояния. Высокое, красивое место, возвышающееся над серой пепельной пустыней. Восхождение на него – это путь в рай, и Брэдли готов был согласиться с этим утверждением.

Теперь идти стало гораздо легче. Когда яркая, желанная цель постоянно маячила перед глазами, откуда-то брались силы, и ноги будто сами несли вперед. Разговоры поутихли. Люди завороженно смотрели на райское Нагорье, не отводя взгляда. Перестали строить теории, берегли дыхание и старались реже останавливаться на ночлег. Хотя цель казалась близкой, но приближалась она мучительно медленно.

– Мы построим себе дом, – сказал Брэдли Колину на одной из коротких стоянок. – Я могу охотиться, если там есть животные, могу подрядиться в охрану. Вряд ли там нужны актеры или даже футболисты, сам понимаешь. Ну а ты… даже не знаю, будешь сидеть дома, изображать хорошую жену. Мне кажется, ты успел проникнуться идеей уборки помещений.

– И не думай, – Колин рассмеялся и улегся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. – Не буду сидеть в четырех стенах, пока ты бегаешь по окрестностям, как первобытный человек.

– С копьем?

– С копьем. Соорудишь из нашей палки. Убьешь пару мамонтов и принесешь их мне – разделывать, что я точно делать не буду. 

– Значит, придется мне завести женщину для этой работы. Всегда мечтал о гареме.

– Эй! – Колин возмущенно фыркнул и перекатился поближе к Брэдли. А потом, примерившись, оседлал его бедра. – Мне хватит того, как на тебя заглядывается большинство из них, – он кивнул в неопределенную сторону, где, по его мнению, как раз собирались истосковавшиеся по сексу женщины – то есть, везде. – Но если ты вдруг так сделаешь, то вот этого, – Колин провел языком по шее Брэдли и поерзал, задевая задницей его член, – не получишь больше никогда.

– А ты уверен, что это наказание для меня, а не для тебя?

Колин в отместку укусил его за ключицу, оставляя яркий собственнический след. Брэдли обнял его за плечи и притянул для поцелуя. Никогда он не бросит Колина, никогда не поступит так, чтобы тот страдал. Скорее умрет без него. Или за него…

Последние сотни метров, когда уже ветер дул в лицо – свежий, чистый, вкусный – нужно было лезть по горам вверх, роняя осыпающиеся камни и рискуя сорваться вниз. И некоторые срывались, падали перед самым главным шагом в своей жизни.

Брэдли и Колин выбрали маршрут сложнее, зато не такой людный. Они взбирались на самый верх, помогая друг другу, страхуя и подбадривая шутками и надеждами. Однажды мимо них пролетела самая настоящая стрекоза. Потом кто-то уронил травинку сверху. Колин улыбался, не прекращая, Брэдли радовался его улыбкам, ловя каждую, различая их по настроению, мыслям, гадая, какие именно мечты заставили пухлые губы растянуться чуть заметно – правый уголок рта выше левого, больше похоже на ухмылку; а какие – улыбаться во весь рот, почти смеясь в голос. Колин немного суетился, Брэдли пропустил его вперед, чтобы в случае чего поймать, удержать, иначе он просто не смог бы, постоянно оглядываясь и переживая. Брэдли тоже мечтал и думал, что новая жизнь не так плоха, и в ней есть то единственно важное, чего не хватало в прошлой – Колин. Поэтому Брэдли не жалел ни о чем. Скорее, благодарил кого-то наверху или саму судьбу, или Вселенную, что теперь он понял простой и понятный смысл своего существования. Колин. Наверное, в те несколько часов Брэдли Джеймс был счастлив по-настоящему.

А потом Колин все-таки умудрился сорваться вниз, и Брэдли не смог удержать его. Когда до границы пепла и земли оставалось не больше пяти минут хода.

Колина протащило несколько метров по камням и швырнуло с небольшого обрыва. Каким-то чудом он удержался на краю и не упал дальше. Брэдли подбежал к нему, сам не чувствуя земли под ногами, и упал на колени. Лицо Колина было залито кровью, он был без сознания. Брэдли подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе, на несколько мгновений превратившись в испуганного ребенка, у которого отняли все самое дорогое. А потом начал действовать. Растрибушил последние остатки бинтов и антисептической жидкости из аптечки, твердой рукой обработал раны, не испугавшись ни открытого перелома на ноге, ни длинной глубокой царапины на боку, ни хриплого, ненормального дыхания. Перевязал, смочил Колину губы, откинул подальше его окровавленную одежду и обессиленно сел, прислонившись спиной к большому холодному валуну. Его начало трясти от осознания, что с такими ранами без должного медицинского ухода выживет только везунчик. Он рассматривал кровь на своих руках, а потом принялся яростно смывать ее, истратив последние запасы воды. Он молчал, злился на Колина за нелепое падение, стискивал зубы и с трудом глотал сухие слезы, ком в горле причинял невыносимую боль. Сердце заходилось в рваном ритме. Перед глазами все поплыло, появились оранжевые круги. Руки дрожали.

Усилием воли Брэдли заставил себя подняться, сбросил рюкзак с плеч и поднял Колина на руки. Он не позволит умереть ему здесь, среди пепла и камней. Если это случится, то в месте, о котором они только что мечтали. А вообще-то, он просто не позволит Колину умереть.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом, будто Огненные небеса и пепел не хотели отпускать их из своего мира. Вдалеке завыли волки, почуяв запах крови. Говорили, они всегда появлялись, когда кто-нибудь умирал. Брэдли шел, спотыкаясь, упрямо переставляя ноги и не сводя взгляда с Границы. Серое и зеленое. Красное и солнечное. Смерть и жизнь – так должно было быть. Колин хрипел на его руках.

Последний шаг Брэдли преодолел, будто сражаясь с сильнейшим потоком ветра, когда не получалось ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться.

– Брось меня, – прошептал Колин, – и тогда пройдешь.

– И не надейся, – каким-то образом у Брэдли получилось это сказать бодро и оптимистично.

– Тогда пообещай, что больше не будешь таким слепым болваном и мне не позволишь, – Колин закашлялся и выгнулся на руках у Брэдли.

– Обещаю. Черт возьми, обещаю. Тебе – все, что угодно! Только…

– Тогда оставь меня, – Колин посмотрел на него ясными синими глазами. Не просьба, не приказ – руководство к действию. – Иди один. Там жизнь, там все…

– Не надейся, – Брэдли покрепче прижал его к себе. – Ты и есть моя жизнь, я не говорил?

– Забыл, наверное. Брось меня!

Брэдли упрямо шагнул вперед, преодолевая границу. В то же мгновение Колин на его руках растворился в воздухе, пропал, будто не было его совсем. Брэдли упал вперед, уткнувшись носом в самую настоящую траву и, кажется, потерял сознание, не выдержав раздирающего его изнутри отчаяния. В самое последнее мгновение ему показалось, что он чувствует знакомое прикосновение к своей руке…


	4. Эпилог. Новое Начало

Брэдли приходил в себя медленно под мерный писк приборов в ритме собственного сердцебиения, и точно ощущая у себя на руке крепкую хватку чьих-то холодных пальцев. Над ним нависал светлый потолок, какие бывают только в офисах, но никак не в домах и уж тем более не в раю, куда он так стремился, но в последнее мгновение замешкался. Ему чертовски нравилось это определение Кьеркегорского Нагорья. 

Рядом кто-то судорожно вздохнул, и пальцы на его руке стиснулись сильнее. Брэдли скосил глаза, мечтая больше о стакане воды, чем о любых телодвижениях, и намереваясь попросить попить. Не важно, кто нашел его и перенес сюда. Единственного человека, которого он был бы рад видеть, больше не существовало ни в одном из миров. Брэдли увидел только рукав синей толстовки… и пальцы на своей руке, на которые уставился, боясь отвести взгляд. Потому они совершенно точно принадлежали…

– Брэдли? – позвал его знакомый голос. – Черт, если ты меня сейчас не узнаешь, я стукну тебя по голове.

Брэдли с трудом разлепил ссохшиеся, слипшиеся губы, кашлянул и тут же почувствовал край стакана и воду, льющуюся по подбородку.

– Ну, ты же не разучился пить? Пожалуйста, Брэдли! Ради меня… хотя, вряд ли это сработает. Но ради своей семьи! 

На затылок легла рука, приподнимая его голову. Пить сразу стало легче, и на некоторое время Брэдли сосредоточился на глотательных движениях и вкусе воды, которая казалась божественным нектаром. Сколько он не пил? Что произошло? И почему мир снова перевернулся с ног на голову?

Опустевший стакан убрали от его лица и со стуком поставили на прикроватную тумбочку. Брэдли глубоко вздохнул и вновь покосился в сторону человека, которого там просто не могло быть.

– Ты же умер, – хрипло сказал Брэдли, изучая широко раскрытые синие, почему-то странно блестящие глаза.

– Вот еще, – фыркнул Колин, голос у него был подозрительно высокий. – Это ты чуть не распрощался с жизнью.

– Когда?

– Три дня назад ты попал в автомобильную аварию. Черепно-мозговая травма. На затылке, наверное, останется шрам после операции. Вывих руки и множественные гематомы по всему телу. Как-то так мне сказали врачи. 

Брэдли огляделся уже более осмысленно. Он находился в обычной больничной палате, весь опутанный проводами и трубками. На голове ощущалась тугая повязка.

– Где я? – спросил он.

– В больнице, в Германии. Ты не помнишь?

– Я помню Конец Света и тебя… Ты умер.

Колин улыбнулся уже гораздо смелее. По его щеке все-таки скатилась слезинка. Он шмыгнул носом и замотал головой, утверждая, что не было никакого Конца Света. Хотя он бы мог случиться лично для него, если бы Брэдли решил умереть, если бы врачи не спасли его, если бы что-то пошло не так. Колин ведь действительно был в своей Арме. Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время он не радовался дому и семье. Потом он все-таки надумал позвонить Брэдли, разговор с ним всегда сдувал любую тоску, и едва действительно не умер, услышав новости. Когда ему ответил незнакомый голос и сообщил, что хозяин этого телефона, по описанию действительно похожий на Брэдли, попал в аварию на дороге в пригороде Берлина, Колин, не мешкая, вылетел в Германию. Провел двое суток в гребаной больнице, самые страшные двое суток в своей жизни, и даже не знал, нужно ли это Брэдли, который и звонить-то в последнее время почти перестал. Он почти не спал, не ел, иногда говорил и постоянно верил, что все обойдется. Он мечтал, чтобы Брэдли выжил, пусть даже потом он заявит, что не хочет видеть его в своей жизни. В общем, теперь Колин готов убраться из палаты Брэдли. Теперь он может это сделать, потому что Брэдли очнулся и умирать передумал. Иногда Колин резко глупел.

– Когда ты умирал у меня на руках, – Колин резко заткнулся и непонимающе распахнул глаза, – то заставил пообещать меня, что я не буду больше слепым болваном. И тебе не позволю.

– Тебе что-то приснилось?

– О, да. Настоящий Конец Света, особенно, последние его мгновения. Потом расскажу, – Брэдли с трудом сглотнул и почувствовал отвратительную слабость во всем теле. Кажется, ему понадобится время, чтобы прийти в норму. В голове помаленьку прояснялось. Прежний мир, красные небеса и пепел тускнели с каждой секундой. В окно светило солнце. Колин вполне живой, бледный, измученный, но определенно счастливый, не отпускал его руку. Брэдли подумал, что все-таки достиг той самой Новой Жизни, переступил границу и оказался здесь. И это не шаг назад. Это стремительное движение вперед, потому что теперь он точно не будет идти на поводу предрассудков, страхов и недомолвок.

– Останься со мной, – попросил Брэдли. – Будь со мной, пожалуйста.

Колин моргнул, потом улыбнулся уголком губ, а после, решившись, протянул руку и легко коснулся щеки Брэдли.

– Останусь, – сказал он. – Теперь я точно никуда не уйду, даже если попросишь.

Колин наклонился и легко поцеловал Брэдли в губы, и тот широко и благодарно улыбнулся в ответ.

Они оба пережили свой Конец Света. И оба выжили. Наверное, потому что смогли понять, что едва не упустили самое главное в их жизнях – друг друга. И теперь им придется жить в новом, в чем-то незнакомом мире. И они точно не будут больше слепыми идиотами, разве что чуть-чуть, как и положено обычным влюбленным болванам…


End file.
